Johnny Tremain The scound book By Caitlin Hicks
by Nightfellows98
Summary: this is my style of Johnny Tremain: its between M - T for the fist fights and a head getting smashed in a wall:


**Johnny Tremain the second book By Caitlin Hicks**

Chapter One: As we go on

The pain was ghastly. After sweltering his hand, Johnny Tremain partaken a midwife resolution his currently crippled hand. Doctor Warren Johnny's life-long acquaintance had cut through the scar tissues and cut the thumb free from the forefinger. Long ago he was chagrined of his used to be crippled hand. Nonetheless, now the Doctor had fixed the hand the infamy had gone away. Almost like his hand being burned never happened. 'You did very well Johnny' Doctor Warren huffed; the surgery had taken a pronounced deal of determination. Johnny tried moving his thumb and fingers, they moved! His reaction must had shown for the doctor responded to him; 'do you reason you could attempt caring that musket of yours'? Johnny looked at the musket the doctor was retorting too. 'Perhaps if I tried' he replied disordered as thinking if he wanted to try or not. The Doctor got out of his chair with a **screech**! Taps of the tired feeble looking doctor were perceived as he sauntered leisurely and cautiously to Rab Silsbee's musket that was moderately leaning against a window sill. The doctor picked up the wooden musket blew on the musket whipping the dust away. As Johnny watched the doctor he could see how vexed he was. So old and tired he was, it hurt him to see his friend like this. 'Look here you go Johnny. Just try holding the musket. If you can't…' he appeared not to want to finish his sentence. Johnny recognized why. Is he couldn't hold the musket he was not able to use his now fixed hand. It preordained the Doctor Warren did a durable job for nothing, he could give up. The doctor provided him the musket very gradually almost not wanting to know if Johnny could hold it. He could. Rab's musket was glossy and smooth.

-2-

Lethargy over powered Johnny. He burrowed close to his pillow, warmth was soothing to him. This day he had was enough to make anyone disheartened. But the hot-headed Johnny Tremain knew better. His best friend Rab Silsbee had gotten shot at Lexington Green and died before his eyes, he kissed the Pricilla lapham, the only person who could help him through this. Life took many turns for Johnny Tremain that day. But humans through life learn through what experiences they have. For Johnny this was just the beginning of his new older life of his older youth. As we go on.

-3-

Sunshine transferred through the room, falling on Johnny's disordered slept in bed. Johnny woke up deliberately he wasn't used to such an easy warm bed. Then memories came to him, good and bad. Memories of yesterday. He felt a great deal of reactions, some he wish weren't real. But they were unfortunately. He felt like crying remembering them, but a grown man doesn't cry. Not because of some memories. He got out of bed and rubbed his red worn-out eyes. 'Huh…' he murmured gently as if trying not to rouse the air. Without knowing Doctor Warren had unbolted the door and was now at the door looking at the wearisome boy, he had pity of Johnny. 'Johnny we need to head to the Lyte house' he said walking in obverse of Johnny and putting his large practiced hand on Johnny's broad left shoulder. Johnny looked up at the doctor with melancholy and bits of misunderstanding 'why'? Johnny asked quietly not really speaking to Doctor Warren but to himself. 'Rab's funeral, Miss Bessie and Pricilla lapham have made an appointment for one. They thought Rab deserved one. And I think you should stay there a few days, I'll come get you when you're ready. But not now Johnny' he said patting the boy's shoulder moderately a false smile on his face. Johnny knew if he fought with Doctor Warren to stay and to go to war, he would lose. So he kept his judgment to himself. This was very hard for a boy like Johnny Tremain. **Chapter Two: The man **

Johnny never left his musket. He had learned by heart every curve, angle imperfection the gun had, Rab had a very fine Musket for not being used much. The thought of his best friend made him jaded, He wish he had said something other than 'I'll go' as his last words to his friend. But that was the preceding. Johnny wished he did a lot of things, like being nicer to Cilla, not being to hot-headed (like that would effort!) he wished and wished. But you can't turn back time. One way or another, Doctor Warren got a wagon to take Johnny back to Boston. Before this, Johnny changed back into normal citizen clothes just to be on the safe side. 'Lad you ready'? A tall thin man asked. He had a Widow's peak too, but with long brown repulsive hair that never got combed. The man was tall at least a few feet taller than Johnny. Johnny had a widow's peak with Blonde, reasonable lank hair that somehow never stayed in a ponytail. 'Yes' Johnny answered getting in the back of the wagon. The man looked at him oddly 'No' he said 'you're getting in the front with me, I don't knows you'd and I don't need another thing stolen from me .Now get in the passenger side by me' he said coarsely glaring at Johnny as he got on his seat. Johnny knew better then talk back to people like this so he did as told. Keeping to himself, Johnny looked down at his feet daring to look at the overcast dilapidated looking man. The man was quiet, he kept to himself and didn't talk to Johnny unless Johnny said or made a noise that infuriated him. Johnny looked on his right, watching the influential trees and grass. Different colors filled his eyes. Red, orange, yellow and greens all the colors he desired to see and remember of this world he lived in. This was his town. The not stop chatter of women, yelling men, crying children and the cows that lowed to be milked. They were his people, he belonged to them at this time. Johnny whistled a tall fun tune. The man ears turned red. 'Whistle more and ill throttle your throat boy' he groused fastening the rains of his two over-fed cows. Johnny stopped whistling instantaneously trying not to make the man even livider at him. 'Stop staring at me you damn boy'! He yelled. Johnny gulped 'I'm –a… sorry sir'! He said and looked to his right not to make the man throttle his neck. The man growled in retort, which made Johnny think of him as a devil beast. Johnny sunk lower in his seat knowing that the ride to Boston was going to be elongated and excruciating for the both of them. Part one

Blood drizzled out of Johnny's fragmented nose, screaming throbbing like fire in his nose. Johnny fell to the ground on his knees gasping of pain 'leave him alone James, the boy can't even get up' Johnny heard a man say. Two pairs of arms picked him up then put him one of the man's shoulder, he gave a whimper of pain in reaction thiefs are not so accommodating. 'Don't let anyone see you Clyde. Including the Pricilla chick at the Lytes, I have something special for her' a man ordered. Johnny opened his eyes his mind was racing with thoughts Cilla? What did she have to do with this? Where am I? Why did I get mugged? Johnny even though he desired to keep thinking he had to get too the Lyte's and fast. He gave a big whack! To the man who was carrying him in the face; blood trickled down his cheek bone, Johnny jumped from the man's lose grip on him and ran. His lungs screamed for air, his legs ached blood still coming from his nose now on his shirt and brown vest. Johnny opened and closed his mouth hoping with effort that he could get more air; he made a left short turn down an ally then turned right. With effort he looked over his shoulder to see if he was being followed, no one was in his sight range, as he looked back to the front of him a man was there. The man was tall and mussels like a male bull, he grabbed Johnny and threw him to the ground. Johnny huffed not knowing what to do, he twirled and twisted using his elbows and knees as weapons, he kneed the man were the legs meet. The man yowled letting go of Johnny. Johnny pushed the man off of him and ran again. Part two

It felt like forever until he sprinted to the Lyte's house. Taking quick big gulps of the fresh Boston air, he slipped and fell to the solid taciturn shrill ground. His knees and elbows bowdlerized and threadbare, he howled to the sky, then with all his strength tousled to get up. Getting in push up position the with individual elbow strapped up to assemble up, were then he got up and jogged again. He could feel his legs philanthropic in, his heart betting too greatly and too fast. No Johnny! Don't give in! He thought taking extended strides as he ran whirling corners. As soon as he had contracted to the front door of the Lyte's house, he seized the doorknob and turned half way the doorknob would move to unlock. It was locked, and then is reaction he rapped the door loudly vigorous up and down. Looking behind him and left and right. Miss Bessie in her nightshift give the impression to open the door gradually as possible to Johnny. He hurried through the living room, not giving any notion to Pricilla the Lornes and Rabbit who stood in the hallway perplexed and a sense of anger of this uproar of twilight when they ought to have been slumbering in there warm beds upstairs. Miss Bessie strolled after the boy after closing the door so the stony of the night might not stir the warmth of the household, she also like the others perplexed and angered at Johnny. "Johnny have you no sense or knowledge of time? It is Twilight! Rabbit is stirred by your racket boy, what is bothering you so"? Miss Bessie asked her head tilted lightly with her question. "I have been raided and assaulted" Johnny contradicted looking at them jadedly." Well Johnny don't just stand there tell us what had come about"! Miss Bessie replied flapping her abundant stout arms in the air. As the six of them sat in the living room the ladies on the red flourished couch Mr. Lorne assembled on a hard chair that felt like lumber (which it was) and Johnny on the ground and imbibed hot tea that Miss Bessie made on the cooktop, Johnny recited his shadowy story giving every feature that he had perceived or did. Mr. Lorne sat unobtrusively not accurately beholding at anyone in precise "Johnny what has happened to you is not customary at all. That should not have happened to you at all! Tomorrow the two of us and perhaps Pricilla if she can go, to the constable and acquaint him of this" Mr. Lorne said grogginess in is voice as he talked. Now that Johnny thought about it he was fatigued also from what had occurred today. Miss Bessie recited this, then got up and collected everyone's tea cups and waddled to the kitchen. Miss Bessie was very fat and could not walk accurately without waddling. Pricilla like a pup dawdled after the woman, walking in her nightshift her brunette dainty hair extended down to her waist. He thought about how much Cilla had changed. She was his friend, and he thought well of the girl. Johnny thoughts were interrupted by Rabbit's coos, as the babe crawled on his plump hands and feet near Johnny. Rabbit stood up with effort, fascinated by Johnny's long nose (which was still broken and hurting him). Mrs. Lorne chuckled as she picked up the plump baby who wailed with despair without being able to play with Johnny's nose. Rabbit flared his short plump arms in the direction of Johnny who assembled on the ground grinning dumbly to himself. 'Johnny may you hold Rabbit? He'll not sleep if you don't' Mrs. Lorne said to him bending down to Johnny who took the crying baby by surprise in his long arms. Rabbit stopped his wailing to touch Johnny's broken nose which was now the color of a very bad bruise blue and black dried blood was still on it. The baby paid no heed to the color nor what had happen to the nose just how much fun it was to him. The baby laughed animatedly to himself, Johnny laughed too the baby continuously made him feel better than he was. Pricilla came into the room and took the babe from Johnny and kissed Rabbit's plump cheek. Rabbit still laughed in Pricilla's arms bobbing up and down like a ship. Johnny without wanting to noticed her arms they had bruises, not like a bump but like finger prints. Like hands. Johnny squinted and leaned a little closer the bruises looked big enough to be man hand prints. But yet again they could be women hands. Pricilla cuddled the baby to her breast, Rabbit closed his eyes drifting into a light sleep laying his tinny head on Pricilla's left shoulder. Johnny was amazed on how easily it was for the baby to fall asleep, Pricilla sang a soft tune to the babe. Rabbit opened his mouth in an O form as he slept in Cilla's arms.

Through death he comes swift he brings, Johnny lost his loved.

The death has no meaning for Johnny's soul, he heeds his love who fled so. Maybe it was Johnny's

Part but his loved spinning wheel spinned for one last time , the wheel of life spinned for the devil.

Johnny was the last to get to his feet. The song puzzled him to think about the devil and the wheel of life. Pricilla looked at the puzzled boy, who looked confused at the fire. ' Don't fret Johnny. It's just a song' Pricilla teased is a quiet whisper as she walked and stood by Johnny. Rabbit still slept in her arms. Johnny rubbed Rabbit's head ' how do you do that so easily'? He asked no teasing tone in his voice.

' What so easily'?

' Make Rabbit fall asleep like that'

' I guess it's a female thing. We are breed to know how to make a babe sleep, it comes easily to us women'

Johnny knew it was true, he still was impressed though. ' Are you going to bed'? Pricilla asked looking at him. He still didn't look at her but answered her ' no, I rather stay awake' it wasn't a lie. ' If that pleases you' she said to him leaving him with her words. To him she sounded disappointed, but maybe it was just imagination. After a few goodnights and sleep wells everyone except Johnny went up to the second floor to sleep. Johnny went and sat on the couch, his elbows on his knees. He sighed staring at the light flame in the fireplace. Then a few minutes later he heard footsteps of what he did not know.

**Chapter three: Don't miss **

Johnny turned quickly to his right. Nothing but the stair case was insight. He got up still turned , he had nothing to protect himself if he needed to. Nothing but his fist and hands as weapons. He looked above the fireplace were a musket in good shape was hanging on two hooks in glass. Without caring on bit about how much it was he broke the glass with his fists and grabbed the musket with his right hand were he checked if the musket was recently loaded. It was, this pleased Johnny . A blood Turing scream was heard from the upstairs second floor, He fled up the wooden stairs but was caught at the 11th step ( there was sixteen to be exact) by a hand which pulled fiercely down at Johnny's left ankle. Johnny flipped to his left side breaking the reel falling to the ground on his back. His ankle was now facing the right broken, he yelped with pain as a man jumped on him grabbing his wrist forcing him down. Johnny twist and turned were he lay, another blood turning scream came from the upstairs second floor. This time he knew it was Pricilla. Blood left Johnny 's face he was pure white, Pricilla was in danger. Where were the others? Wouldn't they help her? The man Johnny's face fragmenting his jaw .Then the man aimed for his right eye and lips. Johnny with all his might broke out of the man's grip, getting up and pushing the man against the wall were he smashed his head to the wall. Deep red black blood flooded the back of the man's head against the colorless wall. Johnny pulled his hand back letting the helpless man in his arms fall to the ground were Johnny saw the smashed skull of the man. The man's head was dented in, in the back blood ran down Johnny's arm were the man's head was. He had killed a grown man. A pair of arms grabbed Johnny and slammed him into a wall to his left, another man grabbed a pocket knife out of his pocket (hint the name of the knife) and slashed greedily at Johnny's face making a line blood feel upon his eyes from his wound on his face over his eye, on his broken nose ending on his left cheek. Another pair of arms grabbed the musket that was on the ground Johnny had forgotten about and hit him with the butt of the gun. Johnny sought black.

-1-

He awoke with a shiver of coldness that hit his chest. Johnny shivered slightly. Pricilla lapham was asleep on the ground by him her hands and feet tied up, rope clenched tightly in her mouth. Johnny was in the same situation, he squirmed by her and with his tied up hands pulled her closer to him. She was ice cold to the touch, like a ghost. He felt for a blanket by his feet, grabbed on with his hands and placed it on both of them. Whatever happens he thought he would keep her warm and safe, he would kill and be killed for her. Cilla scooted closer to him her hands on his chest also her head, she breathed softly. Johnny breathed easier; he yet again noticed her arms. This time they had more bruises; her nightshift was ripped and torn at the bottom. He could clearly see the wounds, and bruises of last night. Cilla was more hurt than he was, and it hurt the boy to see her like that.


End file.
